Amnesia
by avidgokufan
Summary: Brief Summary: Goku is captured by a warlord, and loses his memory. Other interesting information: He has a daughter. No swearing in this story people. Hope you enjoy
1. Prologue

Before I start this story, I don't own DBZ characters blah, blah, blah. Yeah. Anyway, I would like to rant for a moment. My story is taking place about three years after the Buu Saga. Alright, first of all, DBGT never happened. I think it was a lame excuse of people who wanted more DBZ, but weren't creative enough to right valid plots. There are some parts that I like, but come on, turning Goku into a kid again? That's like saying, "Oh, we miss DB, why don't we make Goku a kid again so we can incorporate DB and DBZ into the same show, with a big Goku and a little Goku. And if Goku gets big with Super Saiyan 4, why does Vegeta just remain the same? And why _does_ Goku get big? Secondly, I didn't really like the way DBZ ended. O.K., here's my deal here. Goku over and over again gets torn away from his family, but only because if he doesn't, the world is going to end or such and so forth. When Vegeta offered to let him join him and conquer the galaxy with him, Goku said, "No, all I want is right here, the earth and my family." Then he had to leave it to save the Earth or the universe. First he was saving it from Radditz, then the Saiyans, then Freeza, then Cell, and then Buu, but come on, the first time a kid with potential shows up, Goku says, "Bye family, I love you, but I'd rather hang out with some kid I don't even know rather than my own children and wife!" He goes through all this trash for his family and earth, but in the end he just leaves it for fun. That seems totally out of character for me, because I know Goku loves his family, and in the past he only left when there was no other choice. So, I am conveniently leaving out the end of DBZ and the entirety of DBGT for my story. I guess you could say this is an alternate time line. Also Super Saiyan 4? Come on, all stages of Super Saiyan involve gold hair. NOT HAIRY CHESTS! That's the end of my rant. Oh, one more thing. Goku's not dumb. He may be naive, but in no way is he dumb. Oh, if he can't read! Did anyone ever take the time to teach him? He picks up everything really fast, how do people know he wouldn't pick of reading and writing and arithmetic if someone would just teach the poor guy. I mean, he's a tactical genius. Otherwise he wouldn't have been able to win all those fights where he was obviously the underdog. And when Cell was exploding and everyone stood around saying, "We're doomed! We lost! Why didn't we finish him sooner?" Goku found an answer and sacrificed himself to save them all. Why didn't some one else think of a solution I ask you? And for heaven's sake why **_doesn't_** Krillen have a nose?

By the way, thank you Kinoha for the reviews. It is nice to know that someone has read the story. I'll try to write a sequel to this one. I'm glad you liked it.

Anyway, sorry, on to my story:

Prologue

The humanoid alien carefully looked at its subordinate. The worker, a reptilian alien was frightened; he twitched and gibbered uncontrollably.

"Yes, Stritle, I am aware that this fighter exists. I too felt him a few years ago. What is your point?"

The reptilian alien with a gasp brought himself under control. "Master," he said in his own tongue, "the seer has had another vision about him. She says if you do not bring him under your control, you will lose all you have worked for. She says her sight has foretold this."

"Can't I just kill him?" his master asked boredly.

"You will not be able too, Master," the reptile whispered, but as the humanoid drew itself up in anger, the reptile hissed, "She says, Master! She says! Not me!"

"She has yet to be wrong," his Master mused. "Very well, we will travel to this planet. Prepare the fleet."

The reptile hissed, and answered, "Of course, Master Istimus."

The humanoid figure smiled, "Bring the seer to me," he said frostily, "We need to talk about this...Saiyan."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Gohan sent a barrage of fist at his father's face, and Goku grinned excitedly. He had thick black hair that stuck out from his head at odd angles and black eyes. His son's hair was cut shorter, but it still seemed to spring violently from his head. Below another son watched, who looked like a carbon copy of his father.

Gohan, the younger man, was becoming angry, they had been fighting for over three hours, and he still hadn't managed to land a blow on his father. His father may have the capability to reach Super Saiyan 3, but that didn't mean Gohan was a push over. With a roar of rage, he exploded into Super Saiyan 2 and intensified his attacks.

Goku's grin widened. He remained in his normal form, and though his son was trying his hardest, he came nowhere near breaking his father's defense. Goten watched in a amazement as after a few minutes, Gohan began to slow down. They were still moving so fast that no normal human would even be able to see them, but to Goten's well-trained eyes, Gohan's face was beginning to tighten and sweat began to pour down.

Finally, Goku stopped and put up a hand. "Let's call it a day, son," he said with a grin. "I know you want to get back to your family."

Finally Gohan smiled. "I have to tell you Dad, having you back, with no one coming to the planet, has been wonderful. I think I'm on the brink of reaching Super Saiyan 3."

Goten floated up to join them just in time to hear the last comment. "Ha! Right Gohan. When you can hit Dad at normal form, then maybe you'll be on the brink. I however, am at Super Saiyan 2 already. Beat that!"

Gohan shook his head and grinned. Being around his father had increased Goten's chi like Gohan had never been able to do.

Goku grinned again. He had never been so happy either. Ever since Buu things had been quiet. He had enjoyed the time he had been spending with his family. Afternoons he trained with his two boys, and mornings and evening, he and Goten would stay home with Chichi. She was teaching them both to read and write. She seemed surprised that they both were picking it up so fast. "Goku," he could hear her voice in his head, "and here I always thought it was because you were too dumb to read or write. Now I realize it was because no one ever taught you. No wonder Gohan is so smart!" Goku stilled played dumb with Vegeta however, and it still drove Vegeta crazy.

Speaking of Vegeta, Goku turned his eyes to the north. He could see him coming, his aura blazing around him and leaving a trail as he flew through the sky. Putting his dopey grin on his face, he greeted him, "Hey, Vegeta!"

"Shut up, Kakarott," Vegeta scowled, "I'm here to talk to your brat." That said, he turned to Gohan, "The princess would like your daughter to come and play. She will expect her in a half an hour. Now go." With that said, Vegeta flew off again, most probably to go back to his own training.

Gohan grinned ruefully and Goku laughed. "Well, I suppose I'd better go get Pan so she can play with 'the Princess.' I'll see you later, Dad. Bye, Goten," with a wave, Gohan was gone.

Goku turned and looked at his youngest son, "So, Goten, you want to spar some more?"

Goten shook his head, "I've already had my turn, and I'm still sore. Let's go home and say hi to mom and Chikou!"

With a nod, they both took off for home.

They shortly landed at the door, and Chichi came out to greet them with the newest edition to the family in her arms. Born a two years earlier, Chikou looked at the world with bright black eyes, and her mother's hair, though it did stick out slightly at the ends. Her small tail curled around Chichi's arm. Chichi proudly set her on the ground, and she ran to her Daddy.

Goku scooped her up and gently tossed her in the air. She squealed with laughter as she soared thirty feet straight up and screamed with joy as she came sailing down. Chichi had a loving smile on her face as she looked at her husband's happy smile. Their third child had proved a happy edition to their home indeed. Goten, after ruffling Chikou's hair, came sailing in the door and whined, "Mom, I'm hungry."

In response, Goku's stomach also growled and he looked eagerly toward his wife. She grinned and nodded toward the door. Goku raced inside with Chikou and she giggled as he sat down at his seat. Goten was just behind him. The speed of their wake caused a couple of objects to sway, but surprisingly nothing fell. Chichi came in and they all started to eat. After months of work and effort on Chichi's part, Goku now had a semblance of table manners. His appetite had not decreased at all, but he at least knew enough not to talk with his mouth full. Goten a copy of his father in every way had also improved, but not enough for Chichi's tastes. Chikou also shoveled her food in her mouth and then with a giggle she reached over and grabbed some of her Daddy's food. He stopped long enough to grin at her reproachfully, and then he continued to shovel food into his mouth.

"Goku! If you can stop eating long enough to pay attention to your daughter, you can stop long enough to listen to me!" King Kai's voice echoed in Goku's head, "It's important!"

With a last swallow, Goku looked up at the ceiling and asked, "What is it, King Kai?"

Chichi's look froze, and unnoticed she clasped her hands together. Every time that rotten little insect interrupted them, something bad happened. She could not bear to lose her husband again, and it seemed King Kai already was threatening the security of their home. Chikou looked over at her mother and noticed the expression on her face. The two-year old looked at her Daddy and saw, for some reason, his talking to himself seemed to be upsetting to her mother. She couldn't imagine why, because to her, everything her Dad said was funny. Goten looked worried though too, and so Chikou repressed the urge to giggle, although her tail continued to writhe with mirth. "Why sad, Mommy?" she asked.

With effort Chichi removed the expression from her face as Goten turned to look at her. "I'm not worried, dear," Chichi assured her, but Chikou could tell she was lying.

"What is it, Goku?" King Kai's stressed voice came in Goku's head. "What is it always? Something is coming. I don't know who or what it is yet, but I'm willing to bet it is not good."

"So you don't really know anything yet, do you?" Goku asked. He hadn't faced anyone since Buu, and he was really enjoying his way of life at the moment. Sure, he loved to fight, but he was just beginning to realize how much he had missed by being gone that long. He knew he couldn't change his past decisions, but if it was up to him, and someone else was strong enough to take care of the problem, he'd prefer to let them do it.

"I know enough to know it's bad, Goku! I also know it is a threat to the earth!"

"When is it coming?" Goku asked with a sigh.

King Kai's voice seemed annoyed, "In the next week or so. Goku, why are you being so picky for details?"

"I'm not, King Kai, I just would like to know more about who I'm facing and how long I will have to prepare. I wouldn't say that's being picky."

"Yes, whatever," King Kai said. For some reason he seemed in an especially bad mood. Whatever it was was must have gotten him mighty upset. Then his voice changed completely. "Hey, Goku! I have another joke for you..."

Goku, suddenly began to eat again, the equivalent of hanging up the telephone. He did hear however, King Kai's last grumble as he went away.

"What was it, Dad?" Goten asked, his face seemed slightly worried, but a little excited as well. For the longest time he had wanted to fight another villain, to prove to his Dad and Gohan that he was worth their trouble of teaching him to fight.

"King Kai. He says there is something bad coming. Like he ever calls with good news."

Chichi was surprised by the sarcasm in her husband's voice. She hadn't even known he could be sarcastic. She smiled tenderly at him, knowing he didn't want their way of life to end anymore than she did. "Are you needed?" she asked carefully.

"Probably," Goku sighed. "I'll probably need to go train more every day to prepare, but mornings and evenings are still reserved for you." Leaning over he kissed her, and Goten made gagging noises behind his hand. However, as Goku turned a glare on him, he said, "MayIbeexcused?Thanksmom,bye!" and raced out the door.

Chikou giggled. To her, Goten was almost as funny as her Dad was.

Goku smiled at his daughter, ruffled her hair and then waved good-bye at Chichi. "I'll be back," he said.

Goku headed out to the deserted island where he'd fought the androids and almost succumbed to his heart virus. He could remember his feelings of helplessness, and of rage, and at the moment similar feelings were plaguing him. If he thought about it, he could still feel the android's fingers clutching his throat, and his weakness as the last of his chi had flowed out of him. He could also hear the android's robotic laughter and see his leering face. Goku never had told anyone that he still frequently came back here, and that he sometimes wished Vegeta had left the android alive so Goku could have finish him off once he'd dealt with his internal attacker. Unlike future Trunks had predicted, no one else had succumbed to the deadly virus, it had been a one time thing with Goku as its only recipient.

Now Goku concentrated as he let those feelings of helplessness flow through him. His anger burned bright and he roared as he soared through Super Saiyan 1 and 2 and became Super Saiyan 3. The very power of his transformation caused the earth around him to shake and crack. He was far away from any people, but he knew eventually he would have to leave the earth itself if he were to become much stronger. He was on the brink on another transformation, he could tell. Three years he had been training, working everyday to increase his potential. He would sometimes go off alone at night and train some more, at the moments when home felt the most restricting. Now he pushed himself to the limits. He screamed as the flow of power went from pleasure to pain, but still he pushed. He could fill the wall of resistance crumbling, he could feel the source of untapped power behind that wall, and he concentrated on boring a hole through it. He felt it begin to crumble and he seized onto that helpless feeling, the anger and frustration, and hit it as hard as he could. The wall shattered. Power flooded through Goku, and the entire earth shook as though it was a giant's snowglobe. Eyebrows exploded onto his face and ran down to directly in front of his ears. His eyes changed from blue to deep gold, and his hair shrank to half its length and then stuck out sharply. Goku breathed heavily as he settled to the earth.

He looked at himself in a pool of water that was created when he'd caused the earth to shake and he smiled at the results. He'd been the first one to a transformation again. He'd been first to them all except Super Saiyan 2. He'd let Gohan be the first. What most didn't realize, but might if they thought about it, was that Goku could've been the first to that stage, too. He was stronger than Gohan at that point, and if he'd have pushed himself, he could have done it. However, with a decision he regretted in some ways now, he forced his son to become what he was meant to be, and tried to leave the world in his hands. It had worked, at least until Buu.

He should've known Vegeta would be the first to come to the island. Goku stood and tested out his new speed. He punched and it was so fast, at first it caught him off guard and then he recalculated his speed and instantly had his new speed down pat. He moved off the island so Vegeta wouldn't see where he'd been, and Vegeta came roaring up. Goku wasn't surprised to see him furious.

"Kakarott! How in the world did you..? What exactly...?" Vegeta didn't seem to be able to finish a sentence, his mouth hung open and wobbled like a suffocating fish. Gohan, Goten, and Trunks were right behind him.

"Wow!" Goten said excitedly. "That's awesome, Dad, what do you call it?"

Goku waggled his long eyebrows at his son and said, "I though Super Saiyan 4 sounded good."

Vegeta who hadn't even reached Super Saiyan 3 yet, watched Goku with amazement. He, who had struggling for the past three years to become what Goku seemed so easily able to become, now was another level behind him as well. He lunged at Goku and tried to hit him. Goku moved so fast it looked like Vegeta punched right through his head.

"That is incredible," Gohan said, stunned.

Trunks tried to keep up the cocky air he had inherited from his father, "It's not too bad, I suppose," he growled, but his eyes betrayed his excitement.

"Anyone want to spar?" Goku asked with a grin, and on cue, all four of them turned to Super Saiyan 2 and attacked him. Trunks had turned Super Saiyan 2 only a few days after Goten. After seeing "Kakarott's other brat" turn Super Saiyan 2, Vegeta had forced Trunks to train until he, too, was at the same level.

Goku handled all the attacks with ease, not a one of them even coming close to him. Suddenly he stopped, and everyone else, surprised, also stopped.

Goku turned and looked at his fellow Saiyans.

"They're here," he said.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Now that Goku had mentioned it, all the others could feel the power levels coming toward them. Goku blurred off in that direction, and the others, at a slightly slower speed followed. He made a slight detour then stopped where the ship was to land. Moving almost as fast as he would have with instant transmission, Goku was still behind Piccolo when it came to reaching the enemies' landing spot. Piccolo was already floating when Goku appeared. However, Goku's sudden appearance caught Piccolo by surprise, as did Goku's new look.

"Well, Goku," Piccolo growled after he'd recovered from his surprise, "Ascended a new level have you?"

Goku grinned and turned around as though modeling, "Do you like it?"

Just then the others flew up. Overhead they could see the spaceship now. It was a huge oblong shape, and as it descended it caused a huge shadow to be on the ground. It completely blotted out the sun. The ship landed and it was so big it actually caused some of th e Z fighters to move back. It settled slowly to the ground and then there was silence.

"Well, are they coming out?" asked Trunks, folding his arms and scowling in a way very similar to his father.

Goku had a look of intense concentration on his face, and he said, eyes closed, "They're coming. They don't feel that strong, but I think I'll power down to begin with anyway."

The earthshattering aura around Goku faded and he landed on the ground followed by the others. He smiled and then put his arm around Goten's growing shoulders. "Time to show how your training paid off, Goten," he said and ruffled his son's hair. Then he looked at Gohan and as they met each other's eyes, they smiled and something passed between them. No more communication was needed.

Goku looked over at Vegeta and Trunks and had to smile. Both stood in the same position a little way apart from each other, and Trunks kept sneaking glances at his Dad as though he wished his Dad would say something to him as well. Sadly, Vegeta remained characteristically quiet. However, Goku met Trunk's forlorn gaze and winked. Trunks grinned and squared his shoulders. Then the door opened.

The first creature that came out was reptilian. He wore a scouter and he scanned the warriors in front of him. They had all powered down to normal form, and had their chi mostly hidden, so the scouter didn't really reveal that much.

He stepped out and began to hiss something in and unknown language. Soldier after soldier began to march out of the spaceship, and lined up. Then the first reptilian creature turned and looked at the Z fighters. He grinned a cocky little grin at them and stated, "I am Stritle. I come from my Master Istimus. He bids you greetings. If I may have the pleasure of addressing your leader?"

All of the Z fighters looked at one another, and then, as if on cue, looked at Vegeta.

He stepped forward and said, "I am the Prince of all Saiyans. You will address me as Prince Vegeta."

The creature looked at him and keyed his scouter. "Power level 18,000? Never before have we even had to measure such weak powers with our scouters. And you consider yourself the leader? You are not the one we seek. Stand down, weakling."

Vegeta smiled, but it wasn't his pleasant smile, it was his "you are about to die" smile. "I challenge you. Test my strength."

"Very well," the creature sighed, "if you feel like being beat to a bloody pulp, come and get me."

Vegeta's smile widened into a smirk. He stared at the alien for a moment, and then charged at full speed, the alien tried to side-step. Vegeta, however, was prepared. He twisted and landed his fist full blown into the aliens face. The alien didn't move. Surprised Vegeta jumped back. The alien smiled, the punch had not even damaged his face. He seemed surprised when Vegeta smiled back.

"Well, seems I might actually need to power up to defeat you," Vegeta said, in his usual cocky manner. Instantly he powered to Super Saiyan 2. The man reached up to check his scouter, but before he could, he felt Vegeta's fist slam once again into his face. This time however, he flew backwards and hit the side of a mountain. He came out of the collective rubble after a moment, and wiped away the blood that was running down his head. Vegeta smirked at him and again he reached up and keyed his scouter.

"Hmm, power level 50,000,000, quite a bit higher," he said, in an unruffled voice, "I might have to power up as well," and with that an aura exploded around him and he charged at Vegeta. Vegeta blocked and in a few moments they were involved in an intricate series of kicks and punches. Goku watched passively. None of the troops even moved. There came a sudden lull in the battle and Vegeta and the reptile landed.

"It seems I underestimated you," the reptile said, "but now we know not to trust our scouters. I assume all of you are powered down or hiding your chi. Thank you, I will be sure to add that to our logs."

Vegeta's smirk had not faded, but to Goku's trained eye, he seemed uneasy about something.

"Now," the alien said, turning to look at the rest of them, "I have a question for you."

"Well, what is it?" Piccolo asked, hating dramatic pauses.

"Which one of you is the Saiyan called Goku?" the reptiles voice hissed.

Goku started slightly, but covered it quickly, however, he couldn't mask everyone's eyes darting to look at him.

"Who wants to know?" asked Piccolo.

"I already introduced myself," the creature said, sounding quite confused, "isn't it polite to respond in turn?"

Goku shook his head. So far the guy had not been impolite, and the rest of the soldiers had just stood there. He stepped forward. "I am Goku," he said, and the reptile's eyes swung to him.

Stritle examined the creature talking to him. The Saiyan stared at him closely, and he felt as though this Goku was probing his inner self. The Saiyan was tall and muscular. He seemed to emanate power, but more than that he simply let off a sense of goodness. Stritle moved his hand up to his scouter as though from habit and then made a disgusted noise, "Bah! I forgot you know how to mask your chi. 2,000 is definitely not an accurate reading, especially from that fiasco three years ago that caused all of our scouters to explode because of the power you exhibited. What exactly were you doing?"

"Fighting," Goku replied, deciding to go with his goofy smile. He saw Vegeta's eyes narrow into slits as he looked at the reptile.

The alien rolled his slitted eyes and quickly lowered his view of the Saiyan's intelligence. "Obviously. My master would like to extend an invitation to you, though you weren't quite what I was expecting."

"I'm listening," Goku said, his smile dropping away as his face hardened into the look he used for a fight. For a moment, the reptile almost seemed intimidated. He suddenly didn't know what to think of this creature, who one moment seemed playful, even innocent, and the next looked as hard as a piece of granite.

"Uh, yes. You see, my Master would like you to join us. He extends the invitation for you to join the most elite group of fighters in the galaxy. Each of these men behind me are the top class of their planets. No where in the galaxy are there stronger fighters, except maybe standing right here. Will you join us?"

Before Goku could say anything, Gohan asked, "Join you in what? You still haven't told us _who_ you are, or who this Master Istimus is. My father definitely won't even consider joining unless he knows what exactly you are up to."

As the reptile's eyes went back to Goku, Goku nodded in agreement. The reptile hissed. "I'm afraid I cannot divulge the main goal of our campaign to anyone outside the campaign. However, Goku, you should know this is a one-time offer only made for you, and one I'm afraid you cannot turn down."

Goku smiled slowly and shook his head. "And I'm afraid I must. You see, Stritle, I am perfectly happy where I am. I have a family, and I have no interest in leaving that family. You'll have to go elsewhere to make your offer. Especially if the offer comes with no description."

"You don't seem to understand, Goku. You will join us, willing or not. However, things will be a lot less painless for you and your friends if you simply agree now."

"No," was all Goku said, but the reptile's face tightened in anger and he hissed..

"Watch out, Dad!" Goten shouted and Goku turned just in time to see two fighters throwing a net with such speed that it immersed him before he could escape. He grinned at Stritle through the net that he easily held off the ground. "This won't hold me, Stritle," he laughed and he preformed instant transmission to behind Vegeta.

He stood there and watched the net fall to the ground with everyone else.

"Where did he go?" hissed Stritle.

Goku chuckled and the reptile turned to look at him, as did every other eye around him.

"How..?" the reptile mouthed and then he yelled, "Get him!" The army instantly attacked. They split into different groups and many went on each Z fighter. The reptile had been right, these were not ordinary soldiers. All could have defeated Freeza, some of them could have taken on Cell, and two or three could even have challenged Buu. However, Goku laughed with joy as he fought off the barrage of hands that sought to lay a hold of him. Even in normal form he was able to hold them off for a while, but eventually he was forced to transform. As he exploded with gold light, he notice all the others except Piccolo had done the same. The fighting intensified, many of the soldiers were knocked unconscious or killed, (mainly by Vegeta). Suddenly, the reptile was in front of Goku.

"Don't get to cocky," he hissed and from his talons exploded light. Bands of light streamed through the air at Goku, and he experienced sudden deja vu. They reminded Goku of the bands of chi Vegeta had used during their fight before Buu where he'd stuck Goku to the mountainside and pummeled him. Goku moved to dodge, but two men, jumped on him and stalled him for the two seconds Stritle needed. The bands of chi hit Goku, one on the throat, two on his wrists, one on his waist, and two on his ankles.

They carried him back into the side of the mountain, and he growled as he struggled in their grip. They were much more powerful than the ones Vegeta had used, and somehow they seemed to be sucking his chi. Stritle landed in front of him and grinned his cocky, crocodile smile. "Try and get out of that," he said, "the more you struggle and power up, the harder it becomes. This has held the strongest of the strong, there is no way you can escape."

Goku didn't answer with words, he knew there wasn't time, if he was going to escape, he needed to now, or he would have to little energy. He began to power up, and Stritle said, "Excellent," and turned on his scouter.

As he built of his energy, the battle around him paused as scouters began to beep and light up and the Z fighters felt his energy increase.

The more power Goku drew, the tighter the bands swelled until he was having a hard time breathing, but he pushed him self on. He went into Super Saiyan 3 with no problem, but by that time, the sheer amount of power he was giving the bands was being counterproductive. He still pushed though, even as he gasped for breath, even as his circulation was cut off he strived to push through the barrier. Stritle stared in amazement as his scouter continued to skyrocket. It was getting dangerously close to breaking and he quickly recalibrated it to a higher frequency. The power level continued to build. The bands of energy cut through Goku's skin, and blood began to drip to the ground. His air tunnel was completely sealed off, and his waist was also being bereft of his oxygen supply. However, Goku didn't stop, running completely on adrenaline he cascaded higher and higher. He broke through the barrier at the same time his mind blacked out, and as he transformed Super Saiyan 4 for the second time, he dropped back to his normal form, him mass shrank, and his unconscious body breathed in relief.

In the silence that followed you could have heard a pin drop. Stritle's mouth hung open, his slitted eyes wide with astonishment. His scouter showed an energy level of 1,000,000,000. Vegeta, Goten, Gohan, Trunks, and Piccolo all stared at the unconscious Goku as if unable to believe their eyes. Some of the soldiers held their hands to bloody heads where scouters had exploded because they hadn't been quick enough to recalibrate them.

"That's impossible!" Gohan heard one of the soldiers yell, "he cannot possibly be that strong! He's just a monkey!"

Vegeta turned his cold, black eyes on the creature and it gulped and quickly shut up. Vegeta turned his attention back to Goku.

"Wake up, Kakarott," he growled under his breath.

Goten stood frozen, and then suddenly, he became angry. How dare these creatures come and try to force his father to leave! With a cry of rage, he powered up to Super Saiyan 2 and flew straight at the reptilian creature. Still stunned, unprepared, and powered down, the creature just stood there and Goten's fist crashed into his head. He fell to the ground unconscious. Goku woke up just in time to see his little boy take out Stritle. However, the power bands did not disappear, but Goku didn't seem worried anymore. "Good job, Goten," he cheered. Goten grinned and flew over to him. Then Goku concentrated on one of the bands of light, and to the watchers' surprise, the band disappeared. Then he did the same with the rest. Stritle woke up just in time to see the last one disappear.

"Im..impossible!" he howled. "You cannot just make them disappear! Impossible! Everything about you is impossible."

"I do not think that word means what you think it means," Goten said, with a scowl on him face. (He had just recently been watching a movie, and he decided to add in that line.)

The reptile scowled at him and then just as suddenly, he smiled. "It makes no difference, you still cannot stand up to all of us. Men, line up! Chi elimination fields! Turoken!"

Instantly, all of the soldiers lined up facing the Z-fighters. Piccolo was bleeding from several flesh wounds, but they all stood ready for the attack. Goku powered up and exploded to Super Saiyan 3. All the others reached Super Saiyan 2. "Ka-me-ha-me..." Goku and the others chanted.

"Tu-ro-ken!"

"Haaaaaaaa!"

"Final Flash!

The two blasts met in midair and it immediately began to fall towards the Z fighters. They all increased their chi, and Goku began to power up more, but it still wasn't enough. The enemies attack hit them full throttle and exploded.

Once the smoke cleared, (of course, because this is DBZ we're all expecting to see them fine and healthy) it revealed the Z fighters. They were all laying on the ground unconscious, except for Goku. He swayed on his feet and scowled at his enemies. "No matter what you do to me, I will fight you to my last breath," he declared, thinking something heroic was in order.

However, Stritle stood with his hands behind his back and did not seem impressed. "I don't think so," he said, "you see we now have a trump card that is going to make you come along with us."

"Nothing you do could make me join you," Goku growled. His brain was quickly trying to figure out why they were all smiling so cockily. "I'll give you one last chance to leave before things start getting ugly."

Stritle continued to smile and then he drew his hands from behind his back. In his arms he held a sleeping Chikou. Goku made a startled sound and unknowingly took a half-step forward. "You see, Goku," Stritle said, condescendingly, "the seer knew all of this was going to happen, so she sent two of my men to gather something with which to control you. At first, I hadn't believed her, but now I see she was right. Now, agree to join us, or the baby dies."

Goku stood frozen for a moment, his eyes boring into Stritle with an intensity that frightened the reptile. He stood as tense as a statue and then slowly his shoulders lowered in defeat. He wasn't surprised, he had been expecting this to happen for a long time now, ever since Radditz tried something similar with Gohan. He was just lucky Freeza or Buu hadn't thought of it. He said nothing, but simply crossed his arms and nodded, powering down to as low as he could.

The reptile tried to assume his cocky grin again, but underneath Goku's heated glare, he found he was unable too. However, that didn't stop him from tempting fate. "Nuh-uh," he said, "that's not good enough. I want to hear you beg for the baby, and then _swear _that you'll join us, or I'll just kill her here and now. And don't think you can be fast enough to save the baby. Even if you succeed, there are men back at your house who will kill your mate if something happens to me."

Slowly, Goku's body stiffened, and his resolve seemed to melt as he gazed at his daughter. Slowly she opened her clear eyes and stared at her father. There really was no choice for Goku as she gazed at him with love. Slowly, he stepped forward. "Please," he said, stiffly, "don't harm her. I...beg of you."

"On your knees, if you please," the reptile hissed. "And swear you'll join us."

Goku heard a sound behind him, and he looked to see they now had all of the Z fighters tied with chi-restricting bands. They stood over them menacingly, and one of them even grabbed Goten by the hair, holding a sword's blade to his unconscious throat. Goku gazed at each of his friends and rivals in turn. Vegeta's arrogance, Gohan's quiet strength, Goten and Trunk's youthful vitality, Piccolo's uncomfortable friendship, each one had qualities that defined them, and again Goku had no choice. Neither his pride nor his freedom was worth their lives. Didn't even come close. He looked back at the reptile, who said, "Now, all their lives are in your hands."

"Do you promise you'll release them?" Goku asked, his voice cracking slightly.

"Of course," Stritle said, "and none will be hurt. You're the only one we came for. As I said, if you'd just agreed to it earlier, no one would have been hurt."

Goku swayed as a great tree does when it is about to fall, and slowly he sank to his knees. His spiky black hair swayed in the breeze, and slowly he said, "I beg you to release them, and if you do, I swear I will join your master's army and serve under his command."

"Say please," Stritle taunted, but as Goku's frosty glare landed on him, he quickly sucked in his breath, "Never mind," he stated hurriedly, "now, Goku, get on the ship, you will be shown to your room. Anything you need?"

"Chichi," he murmured quietly, but the reptile didn't seem to hear him.

"No? Well, alright. Nufter, show him to his new home."

As Goku walked on the ship, he thought he heard Goten say, "Daddy?" He turned and looked at his youngest son, and assuming a confident grin, said quietly, "Tell your mother I'm sorry, Goten. Take care of her and your brother and sister. Promise me?"

Goten's eyes swelled with tears and he said, "I promise, Dad."

Goku smiled at his son, then turned and walked away. He didn't even look at Chikou as she began to cry, and her wailing followed him all the way inside. He heard Gohan's voice though, as he whispered, "Father."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Goten had woke up quickly, just in time to speak to Goku one last time, and to watch him disappear. Goku's body had sheltered Goten from a lot of the blast, so he hadn't been as affected as some of the Z fighters. "Daddy!" he screamed as the ship's doors slammed shut behind his father.

Stritle walked up to Goten, still carrying the small screaming bundle. "Seems your father had a change of heart," he grinned at the boy. Goten growled, and struggled mightily. "Yes, the poor guy gave in to save your pitiful lives. And the life of this small creature," he said holding up Chikou. She was still wailing her tail thrashing with her angst. "Let me have her!" Goten roared, and Stritle placed the baby on Goten's stomach. Instantly, Chikou stopped crying and she looked at her older brother with tear-filled eyes.

"Whe'ow Daddy go?" Chikou asked a quaver in her voice.

At her words, Goten felt himself quiver. Her voice was so like the voice inside of him that was asking the same question.

"Well, boy, say good-bye."

"What do you mean?" Goten asked suspiciously.

"To your sister, of course. Just a precautionary in case your father gets out of control. We weren't expecting him to be that strong."

"You don't need Chikou for that!" Goten grated indignantly, freshly aware of him promise to his father to protect his sister. "Take me instead. I want to be near Dad. Leave Chikou with Mom. Please."

"No," Gohan's broken voice came to Goten, "take me. Take me instead of Dad and Chikou. Please."

Stritle looked at them both and snorted. "Oh, you're bringing me close to tears. Never have I seen such devotion." He mimed wiping away a tear. "Well, maybe...nope sorry, I think I've made up my mind."

"You promised Dad!" Goten screamed.

"You think that matters to the likes of him, Goten?" Piccolo's voice grated dully.

"Idiot," Vegeta's voice came to Goten, "he's not letting any of us go, at least not until he has Kakarott safely off this planet. And of course he won't show Kakarott his brat unless the occasion is deemed necessary." Vegeta turned his arrogant gaze on Stritle, "However, don't think you will get away with this. You shouldn't force Kakarott to do something. It will always backfire. I will not allow you to take him away, I will be the one to defeat him."

"I don't have any idea who Kakarott is," the reptile laughed, "but you are right about one thing. We're not letting you loose until we are long gone. Let's go men," and with that, he turned and picking up Chikou, who instantly started screaming again, he turned and disappeared into the ship.

"Daddy," Gohan whispered.

"Chikou," echoed Goten.

Then there was silence as the auxiliary thrusters propelled the ship upward and Goku disappeared. A few more moments, and the bands disappeared, but the Z fighters were left with no where to go.

"Kakarott," Vegeta whispered in a shocked voice.

Just then Trunks woke up. "What's going on? Where's your dad, Goten?" he asked.

The floodgates opened, and Goten began to cry.

"That was incredible," Master Istimus said, awe strong in his voice. "He's incredible. I'm certainly glad I listened to the seer. Aren't you glad I listened to you, Seer?"

A pale slip of a girl sat in the corner, chained to the wall. "He is not fully under your control, Master," she intoned in a hollow voice. "If you are to achieve your objective, you must have mastery over him. You must prove to him that it is in his best interests to cooperate, as you did me."

"Very well, Seer. I'll bring him here."

The Seer smiled in triumph, but Istimus did not see it.

Looking down from high above, Goku was tempted to do instant transmission, but his promise stopped him short. If he'd have known Chikou was on the ship, he wouldn't have even thought about leaving until she was returned to him.

A strange looking blue alien came to his door and buzzed. Goku had a visual camera where he could see who was outside, but he had no interest in opening the door.

"Come on," the creature yelled, "orders of the Master."

Instantly Goku opened the door. "What does he want?" he asked curious.

"He orders you to come and meet with him. I'm to show you the way."

Goku followed the strange alien around the ship. The creature in front of him was barely as strong as Krillen, but he moved quickly. The soon approached a large door. The blue alien knocked and the doors shifted open. "Enter," a sultry voice echoed from the chamber.

Goku walked in, his vacant expression on his face. Sometimes if the enemy thought you were dumb, they underestimated you in battle.

Sitting on the throne was a large humanoid creature. He had the body shape of a man, but his build was more muscular than any man ever made. He had the legs of a cheetah, but built with stamina as well. He face remained human-looking, but the eyes were stuck in a permanant scowl, and he jaw bulged with muscles. He also had cocked ears that tilted like a collie's. However, it wasn't his looks that were impressive. It was his very presence. He seemed to emanate something vile, evil, and malicious. Even sitting still, he almost blew Goku away with the force of his chi. However, Goku could tell the "Master" had no idea how to dampen or hide his chi. Goku kept his own very low.

As Goku had sized up the "master", the Master had also sized up Goku. He didn't seem very impressed with what he saw. He saw a tall man, with strong features, but a vapid expression colored the features, adding a sense that the creature was either dumb or ignorant. He walked with the grace of a cat, and his presence was full of confidence. He seemed tense and prepared, even as he looked around wide-eyed, taking in everything. Istimus had seen enough on his screen however, to know he was not to underestimate this creature.

There was someone sitting in the shadows beside the "Master", but to Goku's sight they were hidden so far in the shadows, it was hard to make them out. Goku stood, letting the creature stare at him, waiting for it to make the first move.

"Hello, Goku," the humanoid said smoothly, "I trust your inauguration went smoothly."

Goku quickly decided stupid was not the way to play it with this guy. Goku wanted information, and the only way to get that was to intelligently ask questions. "Why am I here?" Goku asked, skipping over the pleasantries, his face hardening into its battle mask. He was not going to play it nice with his kidnapper.

"Why such rudeness!" the creature exclaimed, "and here I was led to believe you were such a nice guy."

Goku's look didn't change. He simply waited.

"Very well," the creature sighed in its silky voice, "I'll tell you. Well, actually I'll let her tell you. How about that, Seer?"

From the shadows something rustled and a creature came out, dragging a chain. It was a small wraith-like creature, and as she gazed with bright green eyes into Goku's black ones, he could sense the strength of the creature's soul. Goku grew outraged.

"Why is she tied up like that?" he roared in anger, his chi soaring out of his control.

Istimus watched him calmly. "She likes the chains. She says they make her feel secure," he explained, with a small smile on his curling lips. His ears were cocked toward Goku with interest.

"Don't worry about her," he continued, "you'll soon be in the same position. Now continue, Seer."

"I have seen you Goku, since before you were born. The day I met Master Istimus, I had a vision of your birth. I saw your mother, a beautiful creature she was as she put you in the incubation chamber. She saw you power level reading, but knowing Freeza would control you if he knew, she changed it to a much lower reading. Then she went to a battle and never came back. I then saw your father come and look at the reading and leave in disgust.

"The next vision of you I had, you were a young wild boy. Mean and viscous as any Saiyan ever, you were on your way to conquering the world, then came the fatalistic fall where you bumped your head. I saw you afterwards, a nice sweet child, and hardly recognizable as the same lad.

"I don't know why I always saw you, even at times when I'd see some sign of the Master's future, I'd see bits of you growing up. I saw you becoming stronger, and though the human taught you as well as he could, if you'd have been taught by a Saiyan you would have already been stronger than the Saiyan Prince at that point, and he undoubtably would have killed you."

"I saw you meet your brother, and I saw you kill him, and die along with him. I wept at your death, for I thought the visions would end, but instead I saw you travel the snake road and pass all expectations as you finally received the type of training you should have received from the start.

"I saw you defeat the Saiyans and overcome your heritage. I saw the difference between you and them, and the strength of spirit you exhibited.

"I saw you defeat Freeza, and my heart soared with joy as you became a Super Saiyan, cementing yourself finally as the strongest of the Saiyans. I saw the love you exhibited for your family, especially your son, Gohan as you trained him to become the strongest he could be.

"I saw you succumb to the heart virus and my heart ached for your pain. I couldn't sleep for worrying about you. However, I also saw you come back stronger, and ready for whatever might come.

"I saw you give up your life so the earth would be saved when you fought Cell, and again I despaired, especially when you declined to come back to life. I almost lost all hope at that point, for my visions of you provided the little joy in my life. However, I continued to see you, and to watch you train in the next dimension. I saw you improve drastically, and saw the gap widen between you and the rest.

"I saw you return and saw your reunion with your youngest son. Oh how I wept at that meeting. I wept with joy for the first time in my life. I saw you fight Vegeta again, knowing you could have beat him in an instant if you had wanted to humiliate him. I saw his anger when he returned and the struggle you had to convince him to fuse. I saw Vegetto and the end of Vegetto. I saw you destroy Buu and once again save the earth. I saw your power continue to grow. I saw your joy with your family, and then I saw my visions of the future of the Master mesh with you, and saw that you were the only obstacle standing in the Master's way. Sadly, I cannot lie about my visions to him, so now you are under the Master's control. I urge you Goku, don't fight, though I know you will. It will be easier if you just do what he asks. He is still much stronger than you."

The Seer's voice had been strong, though her body seemed weak. Goku stood in amazement as she'd told of his life story. His mother had changed his reading? That might explain a few things. Goku looked at Istimus and said, "What are you up to? What exactly am I in the way of?"

"Why universal domination of course," Istimus said with a smile. "I want to be ruler of the universe, and I want every living creature to be under my sway."

"I'll never let you do it," Goku declared hotly, and the Seer gave a cry and covered her eyes.

Goku missed Istimus moving. One moment he was in his seat, the next he was slamming his fist into Goku's face. Goku flew across the room and hit the wall, and as he got up he began to power up. Istimus however, never gave him the chance to finish. He slammed his fist into Goku's face again and then grabbed him by the arm, and slammed him face toward his leg as he brought his leg up. Goku screamed on impact and something snapped in his arm. Then Istimus swung him by his broken arm into the wall, which surprisingly did not dent. Over and over he bashed Goku into the wall and Goku struggled to fight back. He was able at least to transform to Super Saiyan, and managed to get out of his grip for an instant. Instantly he was at Super Saiyan 3. Istimus however, just grinned and zipped behind him, grabbing him by his hair.

"Long hair," he whispered in Goku's ear, "may look cool to some, but it is a major liability in a fight." Then he swung Goku around by his hair and sent him crashing into the wall. Goku got up slowly, bleeding from several different places. His arm hung limply, and one of his eyes was swelled shut. He also couldn't stand very well on one of his legs. As he got up, Istimus raced forward and slamming his fist into Goku's gut carried him across the floor at top speed and into the wall. Goku screamed as bile or blood rose in his throat. Then, quick as lightning, Istimus knocked Goku straight up into the ceiling. Goku tried to flip so he landed more gently, but all it accomplished, was to slam one leg into the ceiling, where it snapped. Goku remained floating though he was in excruciating pain. He again tried to power up, but he couldn't muster his chi. Istimus appeared in front of him and head-butted him. Goku gasped and the Istimus spun around and planted a foot into the small of his back and sent him crashing into the floor. Goku felt a few of his ribs crack and as he struggled to stand up, Istimus came down and planted his elbow into the small of Goku's back. Goku groaned and began choking. This time he stayed down. He managed to roll slightly onto his back, and Istimus kicked him cruelly in the side. Then he tucked his foot under Goku's side, flipped him into the air, and kicked him into the wall again. Goku slid down the wall and tried to concentrate on breathing. It seemed for some reason to be extremely difficult.

"Still conscious?" the snide voice came in his ear, "Wow, you really are resilient. Do you concede? Call me Master and I will let up."

Goku spit onto Istimus's foot and holding himself on one arm, kicked Istimus in the gut with all his remaining strength. Goku wasn't too surprised when it didn't even affect him, but smiling, Istimus grabbed Goku's foot and slowly began to twist it, all the while talking in that soothing voice, "Well, it's a shame you and I can't seem to get along. Maybe if you break a few more bones, you will agree to work with me? We could accomplish great things together. You are by far the strongest of my servants, work willingly with me, and no one will stand against you."

Goku gritted his teeth as he felt his leg begin to snap. "No," he gritted, and Istimus grinning twisted the leg. Goku to lessen the pain, tried to twist with it, but Istimus, seeing what he was about, brought his weight to bear on Goku's stomach and continued to twist his leg. Goku heard a bone snap, and then another one. The only time in his life he could compare to the pain of this was when Vegeta as an Ozaru had stepped on his legs, crushing them completely. Another bone snapped and Goku screamed, but still he would not help this madman. Another bone snapped, followed by another one. Istimus pushed harder on Goku's stomach with his foot, and then dropped Goku's leg. "Well, that didn't work," he grinned, "let's try this." Then he jumped on Goku's shattered leg. The pain was so much Goku couldn't scream, he simply laid gasping on the floor.

"Well, seems we might need to continue this lesson tomorrow, unless you concede?" he asked again in that smoothly, pleasant voice.

"No," Goku gasped, and Istimus kicked him into the button on the door, opening it to reveal the guards. "Take him to his room. Do not attend to his injuries. Do not treat him with care. No food nor water is to be accorded him. Understood?"

The guards nodded, and picking up Goku's half-conscious body carried him away.

Istimus turned and looked at the Seer, "Well, what do you see now?"

"I see your downfall fast approaching."

"What must I do to avoid it?"

"Physical pain is not enough with this Saiyan. You must tear him from what he cares about, or hypnotize him to only serve you. The latter would most likely work the best. Then send him on a bloodbath mission so his former self is utterly destroyed."

"Why did you not tell me this earlier? It would have saved us a lot of time."

She smiled slightly, and lowered her gaze. "Well?" he asked.

"I wanted to see him."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Goku laid sprawled on his bed before the thought came to him. "Sensu beans," he groaned, "I almost forgot. Good thing I stopped at Kami's tower on my way to the battle." Weakly, he reached into his gi and pulled out a sensu bean. He dropped it weakly into his mouth and chewed. Finally he swallowed. "Good ole sensu beans," he thought as he felt his broken bones restore themselves and bruises fade away. As an added bonus, he was no longer hungry. His chi sense was also back, stronger than ever. He realized he had again increased in power with a near brush with death.

Carefully, he placed the senzu beans back in his gi. Then he stood up, stretched and began to do thumb pushups.

Suddenly, he felt a faint chi, one he recognized. "Chikou," he yelled jumping up. Those jerks had taken his daughter! That was it! His promise to them to remain on the ship was broken. He felt his anger begin to rise, and he exploded our the door, following the faint sense of her chi. He flew down the hall, going so fast most didn't see him, and he made the transformation to Super Saiyan 4 without thinking about it. They certainly felt the wave of his passing though. He burst into the room and there was Chikou! He stopped and walked forward slowly. She was screaming, the sound she made when someone besides her family held her, and she was in the arms of Istimus.

"Quicker than I expected, Goku," Istimus said, not at all surprised he was there, "I thought you would have to crawl down here, but you're not injured at all. Strange. You look quite a bit different too. New hairstyle?"

"Let her go," Goku growled. At this level, he thought he was stronger than Istimus, but he wasn't sure.

"Why certainly, on one condition."

"My agreement is null," Goku said, "you broke your side of the bargain, I now have permission to break mine."

"That wasn't my request."

"Well, what is it then," Goku asked, settling himself in a battle stance.

"You simply need to enter this room. I'll even give you the baby as long as you agree to do it."

Goku stared at the man suspiciously, but so far the man had given him no reason to trust him. "What's in the room," he asked, with narrowed eyes.

"A machine, certainly nothing someone of your power level needs to worry about."

Goku grinned as a sudden thought struck him. It wouldn't be hard to do instant transmission out of that room with Chikou. "Very well," he said.

Istimus handed Goku Chikou, and instantly she stopped crying. Then Goku walked into the room.

"Good people are so easy to manipulate," Istimus said as the door closed, "they don't go back on their word."

Goku opened his eyes to find himself in the strangest room he'd ever seen. There was something on the other end, a dull flashing light, that for some reason fascinated him. He tried to keep his mind on concentrating for his wife's chi, but the throbbing light penetrated the very center of my mind, and he started forward. Chikou at first tried to talk to him, and then she too became quiet. Goku soon lost himself in the flashing light, and slowly his subconscious took over. He stood still and stared at the wall.

The lights went off, but still he did not move. The door opened and Istimus walked in. "Too easy," he said, and placed himself in front of Goku.

"Goku, hear my voice. Let it submerge itself into your subconscious. There is no truth but what I tell you. There is no past but what I let you know. You will only listen to me.

"Now, listen carefully. You are the Commander of my armies. You have fought by my side all your life, and you are my most trusted ally. You would never even think of betraying me. Many have seen your power and are jealous, and they would try to tell you lies to bring you to their side. But know this, you have never visited the planet earth. You adopted Chikou from a small planet, but only because I allowed you to. She is your daughter in every sense of the word, but you love me more, and you know I only let you keep her to keep you happy. You can go Super Saiyan 4, but you are not stronger than me. You remember all of your fighting styles, but you learned them from me. You want me to be the ruler of the universe, and you see me as a brother and teacher. I rescued you from a terrible creature who killed your parents and would have killed you as well if I hadn't stepped in. You obey every order I give immediately. You must make sure all warriors under you know you are the boss. You do not mind killing, it is second nature to you."

Istimus moved to the wall and keyed on a computer. There he brought up the ship's schematics. "Look at the schematics, Goku. You have lived on here your whole life, you know this ship like the back of your hand." Then he keyed up a list of the crew and fighting men, "You know these men as well. Everyone is familiar to you, you know their strengths and weaknesses. Look at this list, do not forget it. Let their profiles be stuck in your subconscious.

" When you wake up you will remember all I have told you. I am the only one you will listen to, the only one who speaks truth, unless I tell you someone else speaks truth as well. Now, when I count to three, you will awake. One, two, and three."

Goku and Chikou both opened their eyes, and Goku dropped to one knee. "Master," he said, "what would you have me do?"

Istimus's smile could have made a made a snake shiver.

Chichi sat dejectedly at her table. Goten was not home again, he was out training, but he had given her a watch, and if she needed help, she was to push it and he would be right back. Slowly, tears spilled from Chichi's eyes. Something was wrong with Goku. Suddenly, she had felt him slipping away from her. To have them steal her husband and her daughter was almost more then she could bear. She had just been about to deliver some more good news to her husband as well. Another baby was on the way. Suddenly, someone knocked at the door. Quickly wiping away her tears, she answered it. Outside stood Vegeta. Shocked, she just stood there, and finally he spoke.

"Well? Aren't you going to invite me in?"

Numbly she nodded, and motioned for him to come in. He came in and sat at the table, and gestured for her to come in and shut the door. She scowled at him, but she did so.

"No sign of Kakarott?" he asked.

"None," she said stoically. Then she burst into tears, "Oh, Vegeta," she yelled, not caring it was Vegeta, just wanting to tell someone, "he's gone, he's gone!"

"Yes, woman. You were informed of that yesterday. Your point?"

"No, that's not what I meant," she growled, her anger overcoming her fear, "He's going away from _me_. He no longer remembers me. Something has happened to him!"

Vegeta suddenly looked interested. "When did you start feeling like this?" he asked.

"Yesterday night," she said, looking puzzled.

"Strange," said Vegeta, "I felt the same way. I guess that's why I came over. I feel as though Kakarott is gone, not just in body, but in spirit as well. Idiot!" he suddenly yelled, crashing his fist onto the table, shattering it. Chichi jumped, surprised by the sudden emotion.

Vegeta stood, a short pile of explosives. "He is an idiot! How am I supposed to defeat him if he goes away? Who am I supposed to yell at? Why did he have to be so dumb?"

"Uh, Vegeta," Chichi said softly.

He looked at her, and she saw something different in his eyes. He looked lost, frightened and suddenly she understood. Beating Goku had been the stable point in his life. He was the Prince of a race long dead, and now that last member of that race had been taken away from him. He no longer had a rival worthy of his efforts, and he didn't know what to do with himself.

"Would you like some food, Vegeta?" she asked.

He smirked, recovering himself. "Well, woman. Kakarott said you could cook, let's see what you can do."

Then Goten came plowing in the door. He stopped short at the sight of Vegeta.

"Uh, what are..? Trunks, is he..?"

"Goten," Chichi said, "go wash up, Vegeta is joining us for dinner."

"Alright," Goten said, still staring wide-eyed at Vegeta. Then he turned and looked at his mom, "Can Trunks come too?"

"After you wash up, you can call him."

"Yes!" Goten yelled, and zoomed up the stairs. Chichi had to smile. Even with all the pressure on the young boy, he still could laugh.

Trunks soon showed up, and soon the house was filled with the laughing of young boys. Vegeta even seemed a little more relaxed as he watched his son. Eventually, after they finished eating, they left, but Chichi felt better as well. She looked up at the stars and said, "Come home soon, Goku."

"Come home soon, Goku."

Goku slept in a restless sleep and a strange voice echoed in his ears. It seemed familiar, and yet not. Suddenly he woke up sweating.

"Daddy, okay?" a soft voice asked.

"Of course, Chikou," he assured his adopted daughter.

"Sleep now, Daddy," she said and rolled over and slept.

He smiled, but he got out of bed. He felt a hard lump in his gi and he reached in to find a bag. He opened it, and it seemed to be full of beans. "That's strange," he murmured softly so Chikou couldn't hear him, and then he stuck the beans in his drawer and forgot about them. He opened the door and went out. He walked the halls of his Master's ship and came to his Master's door.

"Come in, Goku," he heard the voice of his best friend say.

He walked in and bowed in front of Istimus. "How do you feel?" Istimus asked.

"Ready to do thy bidding."

"Good," Istimus purred. "Now, why did you come?"

"I can't sleep, sir. I'm having strange dreams where I remember people from somewhere else, but..."

"Dreams are of no consequence, Goku," Istimus hissed, and because Istimus said it, Goku instantly believed it.

"Of course, sir."

"The dreamer sleeps but will soon awake," a hollow voice intoned from the corner, "beware the snake's fatal mistake. Istimus sits on a throne of bones, but soon piled on him will be his drones. The fated one will come and then, Istimus's reign will reach its end."

"What is this she speaks of?" asked Goku, a puzzled expression lighting his features.

"Nothing important, Goku, just the babbling of a fortune teller."

"Is she threatening you, sire?" Goku asked angrily.

"Only indirectly, Goku," Istimus said smoothly, and Goku calmed down.

"Tomorrow, Goku, you will bring Planet Yeltip under my reign. You may leave Chikou with the Seer. She will take care of her. She will be safe."

"Yes, sir," Goku said, and walked out.

"Now," said Istimus, "what exactly were you babbling, Seer?"

"Sorry," she said smiling dreamily, "I had a vision while you were talking, can't seem to remember what it was about."

He nodded, not really listening, "This Goku is a puzzle. I do wish I knew how he recovered so fast from the injuries I gave him."

"It is in the beans," she said.

"Huh?"

"Nothing, sire."

Goku finished putting on his armor. It was just the right size, in fact it seemed to stretch to fit him, and it reminded him of some other uniform, from...somewhere. He almost caught the memory, and then it evaporated. He shook his head in exasperation and amusement. Chikou gurgled and Goku picked her up. "Daddy," she said sleepily, "Whew you go?"

"I am going to go serve the Master, alright pumpkin?" Goku said, the words coming naturally to him, but a small corner of him mind wondered what a pumpkin was.

"Al-woight," she agreed.

"I need you to stay with the nice seer lady, alright?"

"Seer lady," she agreed, sleepily.

He carried her gently back to the throne room. He knocked on the door, and she looked from where she was slung over his shoulder as the door opened. Goku set her on the floor and held her hand as she walked over to the Seer. For once, she did not scream when someone else touched her, instead, she curled into the Seer's arms and went back to sleep. Goku bowed once more to his Master, and then he walked out and got on his ship.

"Why did you let him keep his child, Master?" asked the Seer.

"Are you kidding. Didn't you hear her scream? The sound would have driven me nuts if I'd have tried to keep her hidden. Now at least she stays quiet."

"Hmm," was all she said, but it seemed to convey a lot more meaning than that.

Stritle stood in the shadows, watching the Saiyan leave. He seethed with anger. He and all the men had been briefed about Goku's hypnotism, and the fact he was now their commander. Stritle had been instantly demoted. Well, he thought, he will pay. He will pay.

Goku sailed off quickly and after two days came to the planet Yeltip. He stepped out of the ship to be confronted by many men wearing armor and holding guns.

"Hello, gentlemen," Goku said politely, "what can I do for you?"

"Leave," one of the men in the front said, stonily, "we recognize your ship as coming from Istimus. Often before we have chased away his minions. We will not allow him to become the ruler of Yultip."

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice," Goku said with a smirk, and transformed through to Super Saiyan 3. The soldiers' guns, which had worked so well on the other troops, didn't even phase Goku. He shrugged off their bullets, and then blurred, and took away all of their guns. He squished them effortlessly, and then smiled. "Surrender, or you will all be destroyed." The leaders faces were covered with surprise and shock. Most also showed fear.

"No!" the one who had spoken before gasped, and leapt full at Goku. Goku brought his hand down and snapped the man's spine, just above the legs, leaving him a cripple for the rest of his life.

"Any other arguments?" he asked. The people silently took him to their leaders, and after quelling the remaining resistance, the surrendered. Goku certainly didn't mind killing, but he was proud of the fact he was able to secure the planet without killing anyone.

He then returned to the ship, and brought a few men back to Yultip to keep order. Life wasn't too bad.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

three years later

Goku, commander of Istimus's armies, stood on top of a ridge on the planet Tutook. The planet had fallen easily. It was nearly over. Every planet but one had fallen to the might of Istimus. The remaining planet was a small blue planet with many creatures inhabiting it, but Istimus had saved it for last. He called it his crowning jewel. Goku couldn't figure out why, they had captured richer planets, more beautiful planets, and even planets with beautiful people, but Istimus called this...Earth his crowning jewel.

Since the day he had captured Yultip, Goku had increased in strength tremendously. He had trained every day with Istimus, and had ascended another level of Super Saiyan. Conquering planets had been good exercise too. Some had even given him a challenge. In fact, that was where he had ascended another level.

He had stopped on a small planet called Pekinsey, and the race on the planet had been very strong, almost at his level. He had fought them long and hard, and just as they thought they were going to beat him, he had felt the barrier break down. His hair had shrunk down to shorter than Super Saiyan 1, but his eyebrows lengthened, climbing down to his jaw. Then his eyes had turned silver, and his hair had turned silver as well. He had been able to conquer the whole race with ease, and they had surrendered.

What Goku didn't know, was that he was now far past Istimus in strength, but because of the hypnotic suggestion, he never even thought about it, and he wouldn't have believed it if someone else had told him.

Goku sailed up to the ship and as it touched down, he heard a squeal. He spun around to catch five-year old Chikou in his arms.

"Daddy! Guess what!"

"What, Pumpkin?" he asked gently, his heart overflowing with love.

"I flew around the ship twenty times in a minute!" she crowed her eyes alight with excitement. He grinned and patted her on the head.

"Good job, Chikou! I'll race you back to the throne room," he said. He flew just behind her, letting her win, and then they stopped on the hall floor just in front of the throne room. Stritle was there, leaning against the door. He saluted sharply. Giggling, Chikou returned the salute.

Goku nodded at him, and then knocked on the door. They swung open, and he approached Istimus. He bowed low.

"Master, Tutook has fallen. Now, all that stands in your way is planet Earth."

"Good, good," Istimus purred, "stand my student, and tell me of your victory."

Goku did, expounding briefly on the valor of his men, but telling little of himself.

"Now, Goku," Istimus said, "some of the greatest fighters you will ever face are on this Planet Earth. It will take us a month to get their, so I expect you to train every day, and become as strong as possible. Someday you may even be stronger than me."

Goku shook his head, "Impossible, sire. But I do hope that someday you will be glad you rescued an orphan boy."

Istimus smiled and dismissed Goku. Chikou who had been over talking to the Seer, raced to catch up with her Dad.

"So, Seer, any visions lately?" Istimus asked casually.

The seer's eyes were still locked on the door, where Goku's figure had just gone through, and dreamily she answered, "Every day, sire. But they are not visions I remember to share."

"I see."

Goku took Chikou in the room to train with him, and though he pushed her hard, he was not too rough on her. He then trained more by himself. Besides eating, which he always did with great vigor, he spent the rest of his time training and sleeping. The month past quickly, and soon they came within sight of Earth.

Goten stood on the grass yard in front of his house and looked up. He could feel his father, he'd never forget the feeling of his father's chi. Trunks who had been sparing with him, looked up as well.

"I've never felt anything like it," Trunks stammered, and indeed, the level of chi was beyond Goten's comprehension.

Goten now looked like a miniature version of his Dad. He was in his teens, and though he still studied, he had trained hard, to prepare to get his Dad back, and now, his Dad was here. Goten wanted to yell for joy.

"That's my Dad, Trunks," he said, his voice overflowing with happiness, "he's coming home."

Trunks eyes opened wide. "I remember you're dad being strong, but not nearly this strong."

"I know, it's incredible. I wonder why its taken him so long to come home. With a power like that, he must be invincible!"

"Well, let's go see," Trunks said sounding excited.

Vegeta stood, feeling the immense power that was approaching earth. Suddenly, his eyes snapped open. "Kakarott!" he yelled, and took off in a flash of gold.

Chichi, cooking at home, listening to Goku Jr. cry, suddenly felt a familiar presence. "Goku?" she gasped, and fainted dead away. Gohan, who was visiting, took off from where he was eating at the table, caught her, laid her on the couch, and was gone out the door before his fork hit his plate followed closely by his daughter Pan.

Piccolo stood in the spot where the ship was coming down feeling a strange sense of deja vu. "Well, Goku, let's see what happens this time," he said, his eyes intensely watching the ship.

"Why is the entire ship coming down?" Goku asked, "Usually I just go down in a ship with a few of the men, and then I get them to surrender, and then I come back."

"Ah, but Goku, you forget that the people on this planet are immensely powerful, you might need my help. Besides," Istimus said, grinning, "I really want to watch you fight too."

"Okay," Goku said, smiling happily.

"I want to come too, Daddy," Chikou said, tugging on his pant leg. He looked at Istimus.

Istimus grinned with pleasure, "Of course let her come along, she should see her first fight. She should also see her Daddy beat the bad guys!"

"Yay!" Chikou cheered, and an instant later, the ship settled to the ground in a field. Goku was wearing his finest uniform, and he walked in front of his army, glancing over them quickly. They all stood at attention, most respecting and liking the cheerful commander. They saluted, and then Goku nodded at Istimus.

"Door open!" Istimus bellowed, and then grabbed Goku. "Goku, I'd prefer you to walk out by my side, okay?"

Goku looked at him with pride and love, and nodded happily.

The troops marched out, looking far more organized than they had under Stritle. They had enjoyed being under the command of Goku. He was cheerful, and praised them nicely when they did something right. However, he was also very strict, so they tried their best not to disappoint him. Stritle, from his position in the line, watched Goku with hatred and loathing. He would get even, he had sworn it.

The army finally finished unloading, and then Istimus with Goku at his side walked out. Goku breathed in the warm air of the planet happily. He loved it when he was off of the ship. He bowed once more to Istimus and then both he and Istimus flew up to a little above the army's head. There they could see the force against them. Goku looked with surprise at the five men, one green man, the blond-haired women, and the little girl that were the army that opposed them. For some reason all of their eyes were fixed on Goku. Goku felt strange under their gaze. They looked...happy. Happy to see him. That was definitely not the usual reaction he got.

Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Piccolo, Pan, Krillen, and 18 looked up at Goku. He looked different. He was wearing impressive looking armor that resembled Saiyan armor, but different. His look was calculating, but not cold. He slowly settled to the ground with the large man beside him. Vegeta scanned the other man. He was letting off a huge amount of chi. He was very muscular with tilted ears, and a scowling face. Vegeta, who wasn't the nicest guy himself, was surprised with the amount of evil he felt emanating from the man. What was Goku doing with a creature that felt like that?

As Goku landed, the Z-fighters came forward. Before any of them could say anything, Goku spoke.

"You are commanded to surrender. I urge you to do so now and none will be harmed. However, should you choose to fight, I will be forced to convince you to surrender. You see the might of Istimus's forces, do not be foolish." Goku wasn't expecting them to give up with that speech, few creatures did.

To his surprise, though, he didn't get the usual reactions of angry outrage.

"Kakarott," the small, spiky-haired man said in a growl, "where have you been?"

Those words seemed to open a torrent of questions.

"Goku, what happened?"

"Who's he?"

"Why didn't you come back?"

"Where's Chikou?"

"How did you get so strong?"

"Where...?"

"ENOUGH!" roared Istimus.

Surprised, all of them turned their gazes to Istimus.

"Who are you?" asked Piccolo.

"Yeah," giggled Trunks, "and where'd you get those dopey ears?"

Goku's eyes flashed angrily and he wheeled to look at the purple-haired teenager. The boy looked surprised and backed up a step. "Do not speak so to the Master," Goku hissed.

Istimus smiled coldly at the shocked looks on the human and saiyans' faces.

However, one of them, a boy that bore an uncanny resemblance to Goku stepped forward. "Dad, what's going on?" the boy asked, his face filled with pain. Goku looked at the boy, and no recognition filled his features. He merely looked puzzled.

"Who are you?" Goku asked.

Before the boy could respond, Istimus said, "No one of consequence Goku, ignore him." To everyone's surprise, Goku nodded and turned away.

Goten looked at his Dad's back, filled with surprise and disappointment. This wasn't how his Dad should be acting. "You did this to him, you jerk!" screamed Goten, anger flooding out of him as he focused on Istimus, "you're gonna pay!" Anger overwhelmed him, and for the first time, he transformed to Super Saiyan 3 and flew at Istimus's back. Istimus just stood there grinning, and waited. As Goten was about to make contact, a fist slammed him out of the air into the ground. He looked up into the face of his father.

"Daddy?" he asked, stunned to the very core of his being.

Goku ignored him and turned and bowed to Istimus, "Perhaps, you should return to the ship, sire, while I deal with these rabble. I don't see why you were so worried, they don't seem that strong."

"No, Goku, I prefer to stay out here. By the way, where is your daughter?"

Goku's head snapped up, as did Gohan's and Goten's. Goten still sat on the ground, stunned, but he looked for Chikou, whom he hadn't seen for several years. "Chikou?" Goku called, and out of the group of soldier's flew Chikou.

She landed in her Dad's arms and completely oblivious to the tense situation began to exclaim, "Guess what, Daddy? Gerom just showed me how to do a Truntle blast! Watch!" and with that she focused, and her hands were surrounded by a deep violet light. She then sent the light at a tree and it exploded into fragments.

"Very good," Goku praised her, while keeping a wary eye on the Z fighters. "Now go and sit by Istimus, while I fight the bad guys, okay?"

"Okay," she chirped and ran over to Istimus. Then she caught sight of Pan and waved eagerly. Pan shyly peeked out and waved back.

"Now," Goku said, "Shall we get on with it? Do you surrender?"

"No, Kakarott, we don't. Wake up, you idiot! Don't you remember us?" Vegeta yelled.

"No," Goku said firmly, "Should I? Were you at another planet by any chance?"

Then he turned and looked at Goten again. Despite Istimus's words something made him look at the boy. "You sure do look a lot like me," he said, and then looked over at Gohan and Pan.

"If you were a good father," Goku said, disdainfully to the younger man, "you wouldn't bring your daughter to a battle."

Gohan finally moved enough to look down. He had been stunned by the sight of his father, and the lack of recognition in his face. So, he was surprised to see Pan hugging his ankles. "Pan, what are you doing here? Go home, pumpkin."

At the word, Goku started. "Pumpkin," he repeated, "What is a pumpkin?"

Gohan looked at his Dad, "Dad, what's wrong? Don't you recognize us? What did that monster do to you?"

Istimus could see that something was beginning to affect Goku's memory, he had to put a stop to this here and now.

"Goku, attack them immediately, they're stalling for time. Remember some people want to trick you to bring you to their side? Well, these are some of those people."

"Yeah!" cheered Chikou, "Get um Daddy!"

Goku didn't hesitate, but charged straight at Piccolo. Piccolo, surprised, tried to move, but Goku fist caught him in the jaw, and he went down cold. Vegeta was next. Goku charged at him and Vegeta turned Super Saiyan 2. Goku stopped surprised, and then he also went Super Saiyan 2. Vegeta smirked and went SS3. Goku mimicked him again. Vegeta was proud of the fact he had finally gotten to SS3, but Goku looked as though he was waiting for more. Finally, after a pause, he spoke, "How did you learn that technique?"

"I am the Prince of all Saiyans. That technique is my birthright. You already know that."

"Who are you?" Goku asked, his face straining as it tried to recall something.

"No, Goku, attack now!" Istimus yelled. He had to get this fight over soon before he lost control.

Goku immediately responded, charging at Vegeta. Vegeta tried to defend himself, and then were pretty evenly matched for a moment. Goku seemed to be enjoying the fight. He was smiling as he blocked a punch at his face. Vegeta scowled. Not a single hit of his was breaking through Goku's defenses, but some of Goku's were landing and they hurt! They both punched and kicked until Goku hit Vegeta hard enough to knock him out of the air. His landing created in huge crater. He faded down to normal form and didn't move.

Goku blurred and slammed his fist into Krillen's face. He went down and didn't move. 18 tried to attack Goku, but he easily blocked her attack and threw her into a cliff face, where she slumped down and didn't move. Trunks and Goten looked at Goku, horror in their eyes.

Gohan looked down and was happy to note that no one was dead. "At least he hasn't changed that way," he thought, but then he blinked as his father appeared right in front of him. As Goku brought his fist down, Gohan caught it, and tried to hold it still. He transformed to Super Saiyan 3, and pushed as hard as he could against it, but it continued to come down, when suddenly Goku got a confused look in his eye and sprang back. It was that moment Stritle made the fatal mistake.

He had been watching the battle, and he had seen the boy. The boy that looked just like Goku. Stritle had decided he would get revenge on the father, by killing the son. He began to raise his energy, aiming a blow at Goten's back.

"Goku!" he yelled, bringing the Saiyan's eyes to him, "I'm going to kill your son, I told you I'd make you pay!"

Goku mouthed, "my son?" but then Stritle launched the attack. The blast came at Goten, and all he could do was stare. The reptilian creature had increased his power level tremendously since their meeting five years ago. As the blast traveled toward Goten, Goku's body moved on its own. He threw himself in front of the blast and it hit him head on. Having no time to prepare, and no defenses set up, the blast did its damage, and then disappeared. Smoke billowed from the area the blast had hit, and slowly it dissipated. Goku kneeled on the ground, sweat running down his face, and blood down his arm. The blast had hit him full on, and he was injured, however, recognition was in his face as he looked at Goten. "You are my son," he said, his brow puzzled, "but why don't I remember you?"

Then the final pin fell, "Goku!" a high pitched woman's scream brought his eyes around and tensed him for a fight. A black haired woman launched herself on him and hugged him, sobbing hysterically. She held a baby in his face and babbled incoherently. As he looked down at her, his subconscious began to battle with his conscious mind. He shook his head in frustration. He knew this woman!

"You won't stop me! I vowed to make you suffer! Wish your mate goodbye!" he heard Stritle scream, and though Istimus was in motion, he didn't stop him in time as he sent another blast heading for Chichi. Goku pushed her in front of him and he took the blast full in the back. Again, Gohan and Trunks watched breathlessly as they waited for the smoke to clear. It revealed Goku bleeding, but straight as a board, still clutching Chichi and his new son close to he chest, and then, he turned fiery eyes on Stritle. For some reason, Stritle's blasts had done what nothing else could. The door opened and Goku's mind was flooded with two sets of memory. He screamed, "You don't touch my wife!" and he exploded into Super Saiyan 5. Eyebrows erupted from his brow and ran down his face as his hair shrunk then turned silver. His eyes flashed gold and then silver, and then he threw himself at Stritle. Stritle had improved a lot, but he wasn't prepared for the savagery of an angry, albeit injured, Goku. Goku tore at him and they fought like savage animals. Neither gave an inch, both filled with hatred of the other. Vegeta, newly conscious watched their savage fight with awe. They tore and kicked at each other, neither giving an inch, but Goku slowly began to gain the upper hand. Even seriously injured, he was more than a match for Stritle. He raised Stritle's struggling body in his hands and hurled it at a mountain wall. The force of the blow at SS5 sent the body through the mountain, and it continued, going as far as the eye could see. Then Goku, crouching, turned angry eyes on Istimus.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Now, Goku," Istimus said, his voice nervous and terrified, when from behind him came a different voice.

""The dreamer sleeps but will soon awake, beware the snake's fatal mistake. Istimus sits on a throne of bones, but soon piled on him will be his drones. The fated one will come and then, Istimus's reign will reach its end," the Seer's voice echoed around them, and then she laughed cruelly, "prepare yourself, Istimus! I have been seeing this day as long as I've lived. You meet your end today. The dreamer has awakened!"

Goku then did a curious thing. He turned and bowed low to the Seer, and then crossed in front of Istimus. "It ends now Istimus. I owe you."

Chikou, who was sitting near Istimus still, looked confused, "Daddy, what's wrong?"

"Chikou, come here," said Goku quietly, and Chikou did. "Go stand by that beautiful woman with the dark hair, alright, Chikou?"

"Okay, Daddy," she said, then skipped away.

Istimus grinned. "I've been waiting for the rematch. Do you really think you will fare any better this time?"

Goku grinned and began doing his stretches. Istimus shook his head and crouched low in a fighter's position. Goku, blood pouring from his back and side, viewed his Master of three years and said clearly, "Today you will die, Istimus, and it will be the beginning of the redemption of the pain and suffering you have forced me to cause to so many people."

Istimus charged, faster than most could see, but Goku met his charge with one of his own. They fought back and forth, and though Goku normally would be stronger, his strength was pouring out with his blood from his injuries caused by Stritle's attack. However, they still were evenly matched. Istimus charged at Goku and Goku used instant transmission to appear behind him and strike him with a hand. Istimus sailed to the ground, but as Goku turned to follow him, Istimus turned and kicked him hard in the side, where he was injured. Goku grunted, sweat pouring down his face, but he aimed a vicious attack at Istimus's face. The fight continued, Goku quickly wearing down, Istimus growing tired, until suddenly, the tide of battle changed. Goku had plummeted down to push off the ground and send himself back up to meet Istimus in a head on collision, but he had slipped on his own blood and gone down. Istimus had come down on his stomach. He had gasped and stayed down. He faded slowly to Super Saiyan 4. Istimus kicked him hard in his injured side, and he gasped. Istimus continued to kick him and he faded slowly down to normal form. At normal form he could not stand the pain.

"Leave him alone!" a voice screamed, and Istimus turned to find Chikou in his face. Her little face was tightened with anger, and she screamed and for the first time, at the age of five, went Super Saiyan. Surprised, Istimus was hit by her attack, but predictably, it didn't phase him. Suddenly, however, he was slammed from the other side, and he turned to see one of his soldiers.

"Now, victims, now!" chanted the Seer, "avenge your planets and gain you freedom!"

The army, that was so fond of Goku, in one movement charged at Istimus. He had gotten the best, and now it came back to haunt him. All of the soldiers attacked him, and fought like never before. Goku's training had paid off. Chikou jumped in as well, and Goten, Gohan, Vegeta, and Trunks joined the battle. Goku managed to stand up, blood gushing from his side, and dribbling from his mouth, and flashed to Super Saiyan 5 one more time. "Ka-me-ha-me..." he chanted, and everyone pulled back knowing what would happen next.

Istimus stood alone, as he would always be and looked into the eyes of the one he had controlled. Hoping a little of the hypnotism remained, he said, "Goku, you will never be stronger than me."

Goku's face faltered for an instant, and everyone watched, fear plain on their faces at the thought that he might give in, and then he smiled and yelled, "HA!"

The normally blue blast was silver with his power, and it enveloped Istimus. He howled in agony as his flesh burned away and he was fried to a crisp. The smoke cleared and he was gone. "Even so," Goku gasped in pain, "that hasn't stopped me before."

Goku collapsed on the ground fading back to normal. However, three of his soldiers raced and picked him up supporting him. Krillen, who had come to in time to see the victory, tossed him a sensu bean. Goku laughing quickly ate it, and stood, stronger and healthier than ever. As Goku turned around he was hit by Goten and Chikou who yelled "Daddy!" in unison and hugged him tightly. He held both close, and whispered, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Chichi again came up and he kissed her right then and there, not caring who saw. Gohan also came up and he was enveloped in the family hug.

Goku looked up to see Vegeta staring at him. "So, what happened, Kakarott? Did you get dropped on your head again?"

Goku grinned. It was good to be back.


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue

Goku Jr. giggled and grabbed Goku's finger. Goku tickled his little tummy and he shrieked with laughter.

Goku had been home for three weeks now, and he couldn't have been happier. However, there were many things he needed to fix, but he couldn't figure out how.

He heard a knock on his door, and he called, "Come in!"

One of his commanding officers approached and said, saluting sharply, "Sir, we request permission to disperse and go inform the planets that they are no longer under Istimus's control. Of course, we will give all of the credit to you, sir."

Goku smiled and clasped the man's shoulder. "You have my permission, and my thanks. I wish you luck for you have just solved my problem."

The soldier nodded, understanding, and he walked out. Goku felt a great weight lift off his chest and he sighed in relief.

Then Goten came flying in. "Dad, you're still here!" he yelled, and hugged him tight. Goten had been doing this almost continually since he got back, and to tell the truth, Goku didn't mind much. He was about to speak when three little girls came barreling into the room and began screaming in loud high-pitched voices.

"Grandpa, she..."

"Daddy, I was..."

"Uncle Kakarott, she said..."

Goku smiled happily as Bra, Pan, and Chikou all whined to him. Yes, life was indeed perfect.

The Seer floated off the Earth in a ship. She smiled tossed the bag of senzu beans Goku had left in his dresser, and whispered, "The reptile is not gone, the lesson is not done. A Seer is in love, innocent the dove. We will meet again, Goku, and my prophesy will come true." With a smile, the Seer with no past and no present blasted out of the atmosphere, and disappeared.

Vegeta grinned to himself as he stood on a cliff top overlooking Kakarott's house. His rival had indeed gotten powerful, but Vegeta would still be the one to beat him. Vegeta chuckled and then laughed at himself. He knew deep inside, he was happy his friend was back, but he could never admit that out loud. "Kakarott," he growled, "I will become stronger or I am not the Prince of all Saiyans," and with a laugh, he flew off.


End file.
